The present invention relates to an improved trailer or other vehicle body to haul goods such as industrial parts loaded on racks. Drop frame trailers have inside decks of two elevations. Typically, the front floor or deck is at a higher elevation than the rear floor or deck. As seen in FIG. 1, the conventional truck body has a landing gear 18 under the front or nose deck and the wheel carriage 16 is under the rear floor or deck 12. This type of trailer is often loaded and unloaded using forklifts in a relatively efficient fashion. However, moving such heavy loads with a forklift can be hazardous to workers walking in the trailer, unguarded by the cab of the forklift. Also the nose deck of the trailer can be quite deep, causing problems of accessibility by forklifts that travel on the rear, lower deck. The forklift enters the trailer by the rear doors and travels on the lower deck, and cannot go forward onto the nose deck. The accessibility problem is exacerbated if the nose deck has enough length to provide room for two racks to be loaded, one behind the other. Since the forks of the forklift can only reach one rack at the edge of the nose deck, they cannot reach far enough into the nose. As a result, conventionally, a rack can only be carried on the rear edge of the nose, leading to a waste of haulage space in the forward part of the nose.